Season One
The first season of NBC's Civilization first aired on March 1, 2017 and concluded with it's thirteenth episode on May 24, 2017. The season aired on Wednesdays at 10:00. It was renewed for a second season on May 10, 2017. Premise In the year 1256 AD Saudi Arabia, China, Egypt, Germany, and France battle it out on the continent of Pangea. The Arabian Sultan, Wahib Al-Masaar does not know who he can trust, the Chinese General Secretary Yan Gao holds his country in a Communist state, the Egyptian Pharaoh Aya Wafik tries to show her country she can rule on her own, German Chancellor Lukas Schulz tries to find a wife and family, while French Emperor Enzo Lefevre deals with his wife's sudden pregnancy, which may or may not be his. Cast Starring Saudi Arabia *Ahmed Ahmed as Wahib Al-Masaar, the Sultan of Saudi Arabia. *Karen David as Ishrat Al Amri, one of Wahib's wives and Tek's mother. *Amr Waked as Hasan Alam, a general in the Arabic army. *Alexander Uloom as Intekhab "Tek" Abu Al-Masaar, Wahib and Ishrat's son and the Crown Prince. *Rima Fakih as Munira Al Sharani, Hasan's pregnant wife-to-be. China *Donnie Yen as Yan Gao, the General Secretary of China. *Saïd Taghmaoui as Li Kuang, Chairman of China and Yan's oldest friend. *Ming Na-Wen as Ling Kuo, Yan's wife known as the First Lady. *Huang Xiaoming as Fai T'ien, a citizen of China. *Yifei Liu as Jia Zheng, Yan and Ling's young daughter. Egypt *Jennifer Lawrence as Aya Wafik, Pharaoh of Egypt. *Brahim Zaibat as Adom Mudada, Aya's brother-husband. *Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ as Atsu Lotus, Aya's lover. *Farah Zeynep Abdullah as Lapis Lotus, Atsu's sister. *Christopher Jackson as Gahiji Horus, Aya and Adom's uncle who is a priest. Germany *Hunter Parrish as Lukas Schulz, Chancellor of Germany. *Yvonne Strahovski as Katja Hahn, Martin's wife and a farmer who falls in love with Lukas. *Daniel Brühl as Martin Hahn, the German judge. *Iain De Caestecker as Niklas Mayer, Lukas' personal assistant. *Jonathan Pryce as Marco Thomas, a scientist. France *Hugo Becker as Enzo Lefevre, Emperor of France. *Nora Arnezeder as Julie Lefevre, Empress of France. *Gaspard Ulliel as Eugene Klein, Enzo's adviser. *Nicolas Duvauchelle as Tristan Barbier, a French citizen and Enzo's lover. *Léa Seydoux as Elise Morel, a French doctor and Julie's lover. Recurring Saudi Arabia *Golsa Sarabi as Parveen Al Farran, Wahib's wife. *Sara Loren as Salma Algosaubi, Wahib's wife. *Shervin Alenabi as Aahil Zu Al-Masaar, Wahib's son and Tek's brother. *Sayeed Shahidi as Qadir Amar Al-Masaar, Wahib's son and Tek's brother. *Nazanin Ava as Firoza Jahni Al-Masaar, Wahib's daughter and Tek's sister. *Shannon Elizabeth as Chandini Ismail, Tek's fiancee. *Naveen Andrews as Mohmaad Al Nubi, Wahib's adviser. *Omid Abtahi as Zaahir Raboud, an Arabian citizen who falls in love with Tek. China *Jamie Chung as Yi Kuang, Li's wife. *Julia Ling as Xiao T'ien, Fai's wife. *Ian Chen as Mu T'ien, Fai's son. *Forrest Wheeler as An T'ien, Fai's daughter. *Will Yun Lee as Zhao Hu, a general in charge of leading the army against France. Egypt *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Sameer Horus, Aya and Adom's father. *Charlize Theron as Nya Wafik, Aya's mother. *Benu Mabhena as Nori Mudada, Adom's mother. *Marwan Kenzari as Quar Yarlem, an Arabian citizen who escaped to Egypt. *Dev Patel as Timeer Opar, a general who Aya puts in charge of determining the fate of their contract with Saudi Arabia. *Naomi Scott as Prim Rotusk, Aya's handmaid. *Deniz Akdeniz as Emeer Simbor, Adom's assistant and lover. Germany *Alana Cavanaugh as Sara Hahn, Martin and Katja's daughter. *Liev Schreiber as Tobias Gunther, the German Secretary bent on taking the title from Lukas. *Billie Lourd as Anke Schulz, Lukas' sister. *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Christian Schulz, Lukas' brother. *Ben Barnes as Dennis Walter, a criminal being prosecuted by Martin. France *Jesse Metcalfe as Gaston Robert, a war general who spends all his time trying to take down China. *April Bowlby as Claire Robert, Gaston's wife who tries to get him to stop. *Billy Magnussen as Pierre Guerin, another of Enzo's lovers. *Sebastian Stan as Jeremie Noir, one of Julie's lovers who might be the father. *Amber Heard as Emilie Renard, one of Enzo's lovers. *Finn Jones as Tiago Dumont, one of Julie's lovers who might be the father. *Gregory Harrison as Norbert Michel; a scientist working for the Lefevres. Episodes Timeslot controversy As the show airs on Wednesdays at 10:00 it had already been established that they could bend the rules of content a bit, as has many 10:00 shows in the past. However, due to the creators wanting it to feel like Game of Thrones, ABC worried they would try to allow nudity and strong language. After a discussion between ABC and the producers, it was agreed upon that the show was allowed to have more language than other shows, though not too bad, and was allowed to show nudity from the back on occasion. However, the producers furthered the agreement to allow one "fuck" in the season and some shots of frontal nudity as long as a warning was shown before the episode and it was rated TV-MA.